


No Doctors Allowed

by AnonymousRabbit



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Lots of mistakes but I'm tired, M/M, and this was just a nice thought that made me happy, so please ignore the mistakes and instead appreciate the idea Ellu had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: Lawrence comes home from work and is startled by the state the house is in. He's relieved to discover that Adam and Diana were just hanging out in her room in the blanket fort she and Adam have made.Based off a drawing by Ellu that can be found at http://tuherrus.tumblr.com/post/169395630892/ill-read-you-your-favourite-story





	No Doctors Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an amazing piece of art by the amazing Ellu.
> 
> The drawing can be found at http://tuherrus.tumblr.com/post/169395630892/ill-read-you-your-favourite-story
> 
> (And while you're there, look at their other stunning art!)
> 
> I'm aware of the mistakes in this (with the change from current to past tense midstory being the most obvious) but hey. Be gentle with me friends. I was tired

It was unusually clean in the house. That's the first thing Lawrence realizes is wrong when he comes home. Adam was already a bit messy, but when Adam had to watch over Diana, the two made some of the biggest messes Lawrence has ever seen. The fact that the house was in the same condition it was when Lawrence left worried him. It wasn't like they had cleaned. It was exactly the same. 

Had Adam not come out of bed the whole day? It had happened before, given the fact that Adam' depression had only gotten worse, along with the PTSD they both get from what happened inside he bathroom. But they were always trying to get better. Lawrence was back to working condition, and Adam was able to stand being home alone most days. But even if today hasn't been one of his good days, Diana had been with him. Surely she would have dragged him out of bed at some point, right? And if he hadn't gotten up, wouldn't she have just found something to do on her own?

Lawrence begins to panic as he heads towards he and Adam's room to check if Adam is in there. His brain has now provided him with the horrible idea that something bad could have happened to the two of them. When he makes it to their bedroom, he's both confused and relieved to see that the bedroom was nice and neat.

'It wouldn't look like this if there was a struggle, and Adam wouldn't go down without a fight' He rationalizes. Maybe the two left the house. But where would they have gone? Why wouldn't they have told Lawrence? And would they really have been gone all day?

Lawrence checks the rest of the house, eventually ending up in front of Diana's room. He's unbelievably relieved to hear Adam's voice. They were okay. His paranoia could cease.

It was then Lawrence noticed what was on Diana's door. Two paper signed had been taped on.

The first paper read 'No dads allowed' in Diana's messy handwriting, with a note under it that added 'except for adam' He smiled brightly at that. The note she had added was what made Lawrence so happy, with the inclusion of Adam as one of her dads. The divorce had difficult for Diana to understand. Even more difficult for her had been the fact that Lawrence and Adam were dating. Lawrence was happy to see she was understanding it.

The second paper was a much neater 'no doctors allowed' from Adam, with a small note that added 'because I'm the cooler dad' That made Lawrence roll his eyes, though he kept the fond smile on his face. He slowly opens the door, only cracking it slightly, so he doesn't disturb them. 

Adam is sat down with Diana in his lap. She's clearly placed stuffed animals around them, and there are some blankets set up over them, with one just draped over them. In front of them, Adam is holding a book. He was holding his finger out to point at the line they were on for Diana.

"But Grandmother!  What big eyes you have." Diana reads. She looks away from the story to look at Adam, who continued to read for her.

"Said Little Red Riding Hood." Adam narrated. He pauses for a second, before continuing to read, this time with a put on accent of some sort. "The better to see you with, my dear." 

As much as Lawrence didn't want to disturb the cute scene, he felt he should tell them he was home. He pushed the door open more and knocked softly on it, though the door's squeak had already given him away.

Adam glanced up at Lawrence, looking slightly embarrassed. Diana squealed in laughter.

"He's here!" She screeched in mock fear, curling into Adam to hide herself from Lawrence. There's a moment of silence after that. Adam holds Diana protectively and just stares at Lawrence.

"It was really cute." Lawrence says with a smile, finally speaking up.

"Didn't you read the signs?" Adam asks sarcastically, nodding towards the door. The mention of the signs gets Diana's attention. She wriggles around to face Lawrence.

"Yeah! We said you weren't allowed to come in, daddy!" She laughs. 

"But Adam was allowed?" Lawrence jokes.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool. And he can read really good. That's also cool."

Lawrence just smiled. He rests his cane against the wall and sits down on the bed next to them.

"You wanna keep reading?" He smiled at Adam. And Adam does continue, to Diana's delight. Lawrence is smiling just as bright as her. They're finally starting to seem like a real family.


End file.
